


Blush

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Silver and Gold [10]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Learning to do Makeup, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: MC wants to learn how to do her makeup, and asks Alex to help her out.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin & Main Character
Series: Silver and Gold [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572766
Kudos: 4





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @seduceme-lovestruck-thearcana on tumblr!!! Sarah I hope you like this one, even if I don't actually know anything about makeup--- 
> 
> Based on this post of hers: https://seduceme-lovestruck-thearcana.tumblr.com/post/617878232337973248/megatraven-another-little-headcannon-of-mine-for

Alex knocks on the door as they shift from foot to foot, grinning a little when they hear a voice call out from inside.

“Coming! Be there in a sec!”

The door flies open then, startling Alex just a bit- they hadn’t expected for MC to be so quick. Their surprise melts into a warm smile, and the girl before them grins widely, barely restraining herself from throwing her arms around them.

She used to do it no holds barred, but, well. The pride of a thirteen year old rivaled Alex’s own, being just on the cusp of freedom.

“Alex, you came!” she said, excitement pouring off of her. She stepped aside so they could come in and eagerly pushed them past her mother, who offered a smile in greeting, and her brother, who just laughed at the sight.

“Of course I came, I said I would, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah, but you’re so busy lately I didn’t think you’d really come.”

Alex rolls their eyes, but her good cheer in contagious as she drags them into the bathroom. It’s a little cluttered, her mother’s makeup all over the sink and floor. They can’t hold back the laugh that leaves them, especially not when MC turns around and smacks them on the arm, a pout on her face.

“Don’t laugh at me! I’m trying!”

“I know, I know! But do you really need seven different lipsticks?” they ask, picking a couple up and admiring the colors. 

She mumbles something in return, crossing her arms. Alex sets the makeup back down and ruffles her hair, giving her a gentle smile.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Let’s just put most of this back- some of it is too complicated for a beginner. We should start simple, okay?”

Making a show of mulling it over, MC finally nods, grinning brightly once more.

“Okay, that makes sense.”

Alex smiles back and then gets to work putting away everything they don’t need. When they finish, they’re left with some mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and blush. They even keep out a couple containers of nail polish, in case MC wants to practice that, too.

“Do you want to watch me put it on myself first, or just launch right into teaching you.”

“Can we do it at the same time?”

Alex blinks. “Oh. Yeah, of course!”

They hold out a rag to her they set aside, and search the cabinets for something to clean their faces with.

“First we have to wash our faces. In my case, I already have some makeup on and I need to get it off before we do anything. In yours, you should always start with a clean face anyways.”

They both take a few minutes to clean up, and once they’re done, Alex sits on the floor across from MC, holding up the blush.

“We’ll start with this.”

Alex takes the brush and picks up some of the blush with it, watching MC grab her own and copy them. When she’s ready, they bring it to the apple of their cheek and apply it before brushing it out towards their ear. They repeat with the other cheek, blending it perfectly.

MC watches them attentively, and immediately dives in to try it on herself. It’s a little uneven, not fully blended, but overall not bad for her first time. Alex grins and takes her brush, gently fixing her blush.

As they work, they see her _actually_ blush, and they decide to do her a favor by not mentioning it. She’d probably kick them out for teasing her, and they still had a few things to get through.

“Not bad. Just be careful not to apply _too_ much, and blend it out evenly, okay?” they tell her, and finish up on fixing it.

She nods ones, resolute.

“Got it. What’s next?”

“Next, we go for the eyes.”

They settle into a mostly quiet time together, save for when Alex is explaining what they’re doing, or MC asks a question.

She flinches a few times, and her hands are a little unsteady when she tries putting on the eyeliner and mascara. Alex leans forward and looks into her eyes, sees the determination in them and smiles.

“Trust yourself,” they tell her, grabbing hold of her hand and guiding her through the motions. “It won’t get in your eyes if you trust yourself to be careful. Take it nice and slow.”

She does, and, surprisingly, she doesn’t flinch again, or jerk her hand away when it gets too close. Her focus is intense and Alex can’t help the wave of warmth that comes over them. They certainly had a soft spot for her, and the pride they felt from watching her learn so quick left them feeling lighter than before they came over.

“So... why the sudden interest, anyways?” they finally ask, their curiosity getting the best of them. They had a feeling they knew why- and weren’t sure they’d like the answer- but they wanted to catch up with her regardless.

They didn’t think she could get any more red than she had earlier when they were doing blush, but she practically burns under their fingers.

“Um, well, there’s this... person,” she mumbles, looking away from them for the first time since they arrived.

“Oh?” Alex smirks, elbowing her lightly with their other arm. “A _person?_ What about them?”

She brings her free hand up and scratches at the back of her neck, suddenly shy.

 _Adorable_ , Alex thinks, smiling brightly.

“Come on, spill! What’re they like?”

MC fidgets in place for a moment before she speaks up again. “They’re really nice. And funny. And really smart.” Her voice grows softer, and Alex hangs onto her every word, despite the spear of protectiveness that shoots through them. “I’ve known them for a while and I really like them, so I just- I thought they might notice me more, if I was wearing makeup. Or they might want to hang out more...”

Before Alex can ask anything more, MC abruptly pulls away from them and stands up, looking in the mirror at what they’ve finished so far, and smiles, turning back to them. A blush still lingers on her cheeks, but Alex let’s it slide again.

“So what do you think?”

“I think it’s a pretty look for you.” They stand and check their own work, angling their face this way and that. “And for me, too.”

“Really!? Mom!” she shouts, and bolts from the bathroom, startling a laugh from Alex. They wait in the door for her to come back, listening to her gush to her mother. From where they are, they can just barely see her preen under her mother’s compliments, and their heart thumps in delight.

They might not be as close with MC as they used to be, but she _is_ still their best friend, and they love seeing her so happy.

After a few minutes, she makes her way back to Alex and- finally- throws her arms around them in a hug. She squeezes tight, and they hug her back, patting her on the head with one hand.

“So are you happy with your makeover, or do you wanna keep trying?”

Pulling away from them just enough to look up at their face, she grins, and a mischievous twinkle lights up her eyes.

“Can I do your makeup next? And your nails too?” She gave them the largest puppy dog eyes she could muster. “Pleeeeease?”

As if they could say no to that. With a sigh- though they didn’t actually mind- they nodded.

“Alright. But I get to do your nails in return.”

“Yes!” she cheers, and hugs them again.

With her face pressed up against their tank top, they almost miss what she says next, her quiet words muffled by the fabric.

“Thank you, Alex.”

 _Anytime, MC,_ they think, and hold her a little tighter. _Anytime._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
